When users consume sporting events contentious moments come up during these sporting events. For example, in a National Football League (NFL) game a player may catch a pass, but he may be close to an out-of-bounds line or may step out of bounds, thereby, causing a contentious moment where a referee has to decide which way the decision is to go. In another example, in a National Hockey League (“NHL”) game, there may be an ambiguity as to whether a puck has crossed the goal line for a goal or not before the goalie covered it. In this instance, the referee has to make a decision on the play. In many instances users want to know whether the referee's decision is consistent with what has been decided in prior instances, and whether the decision is consistent with the rules based on how the rules have been interpreted by other referees. However, currently available systems do not provide a way to automatically show users whether other decisions are consistent with a current decision.